Ra'rhuk
Purpose Ra'rhuk first serves the directive and order of the Ebon Blade. He secondly follows the Horde’s current rules and regulations. Thirdly he adheres to the tribe he works for standards of behavioral protocol. Ra'rhuk attempts observe and reflect with consideration on all customs, and regulations when dealing with diplomatic formality, precedence, and etiquette. This code of conduct is practiced towards all races he encounters within the Horde’s and neutral governed territories. Physical Attributes Hair: Longer in length at the back, shorter on the crown, he at times braids the back, when loose the indication of the separated strands can be seen. The coloration changes due to the presence he is in. In frost presence, it’s lighter in hue holding more pallid like shades due to ice particles, more reflective of the lich fire at the ends. In blood presence, his hair is more vivid in coloration, almost deep purplish pink. Eyes: His eyes hold the same blue lich fire glow that all Death Knight’s carry. Ears: Medium in length. Left ear tattered after death, white in coloration tapered back to an almost black hue. Tusks: Medium although seemingly holding an indication that they may have been grand tusks if they had been allowed to reach potential. His right tusk broken after death holding a filed straight, yet brittle appearance. Facial: He had been merely between nineteen and twenty winters old when he had met his end. Ra'rhuk’s expressions and features may briefly reflect those youthful years. Scent: Faint touch of death, mostly frost laden heavy, as if being in a blizzard. In blood presence his natural scent is stronger. Skin Color: Ra'rhuk is well preserved although muted white in coloration lacking the hues that he had once held in life. While in blood presence an indication of a light undertone of blue can be seen. Build: He had high end nutritional values met during life. He seems solid in structure and to be almost at the peak of his potential in mass and height. Ra'rhuk most commonly keeps to his frost presence one may feel chilled if standing close in his company. His personality in frost presence reflects a calm, cool, and collective seeming demeanor. At times Ra'rhuk does carry himself in his blood presence, he may seem more approachable in this state, although, he is also more volatile in his reactions. Tattoos /piercings: None Birthmarks: None Runes: Both frost and blood runes are upon his person. Scars: Ra'rhuk’s neck had been broken, the injury which ultimately had been the cause of his demise. The scarring can be viewed at times as a dark shadow upon his pallid neck. His left ear is tattered on the lower edges. Ra'rhuk’s right tusk is broken half way although it has been filed smooth to a point. Accent: His voice has the typical Death knight hollow echo accompanied by a very light trollish accent when speaking Orcish. Ra'rhuk fluently speaks a number of languages, although he only makes it known in certain circumstances, typically when it is appropriate, needed, and the intention respectful. Garb: Ra'rhuk is rarely seen out of plate armor, although he has a few sets of it they are typical of what death knights adorn themselves in, always kept in top condition and rotated when need of repairs or other wise. He has one casual set of clothing, worn only for one day at the end of the work week, as he was informed when off duty he should ’ let loose’ and not wear armor as cultural standard. It is a simple cloth outfit, a red vest, and black pants. Personality Ra'rhuk has full memory, his full intelligence, and mostly intact humor. He is most commonly seen as stoic, and respectful, in attitude and demeanor. Due to his current state and condition it causes Ra'rhuk during social interactions to tend to be a little off at times. During some interactions he may even seem slightly naive on certain subject matters. Although, what behavior is displayed may be a result of a lingering reflection of his age upon his death, and is dependent on what presence he is in at the time. Ra'rhuk has his moments of being spot on topic, and in other regards way off the point in his understanding, especially, when it concerns emotional responses the living carry. In other words, he is an astute listener, even a good tactical advisor on certain subjects, yet as far as those needing compassionate advice, and comfort, he simply lacks the emotional tools to aid in that regard. He serves mostly as a loyal guard, a skilled Knight, and a faithful associate. History Out of the ten children that were conceived, Ra'rhuk was the middle male child. He was the first born to Krena the white, who was the third female to be taken as a mate by a higher ranking Drakkari male by the name of Zor'atus. Ra'rhuk was born before the Drakkari empire’s collapse, he had grown in the growing shadow of the great nation as Zul'drak was still on the brink of her finest hours. He was a soldier on the front lines in life during the empire's slow crumbling demise. He had only the best his disposal, in which the harsh life of the north could offer. A prestigious education, a home of elaborate carved stone in Drak'Mabwa, a respectable position in the community, an earned title and regard amongst the warrior ranks. Ra'rhuk held plots of land in Drak'sotra which produced wheat and poppies. He owned many fine Gundrak raptors, as well as other rewards for his service. His service and fealty had brought him many riches and finery, that his ambitious heart desired. He had lived a split life of comforts, and that of battle from his first breath. He had grown wise within the honor codes of a brutal warrior, he had lived well, followed orders, and in the end the greatest achievement to die with honor. That he had… Only to be risen from his own demise to take part in the destruction of his homeland as the opposition’s blade. Just as he had in life, in death he served a king unquestioningly, although it was not the reigning frost king of his people, but a foreign king with a much colder agenda. Ra'rhuk had quickly rose in ranks just as he had in life amongst his brethren Drakkari. Ra'rhuk achieved ranks, and titles amongst the Scourge as well as an earned trust in his capabilities to serve unfaltering. As he rose in status his station was relocated several times with transfers to other regions of the north under the order of his sovereign liege. That was until he felt the icy tendrils in which his mind was held, slip in it’s grasp to the point he was able to break free. A course of direction in which then took place as he found himself inexplicably drawn back to his homeland. At that time he was absorbed within the ranks of the Ebon Blade, at the Ebon Watch base. After an extensive formal inquiry, he was to be sent to Highlord Darion Mograine in which the free of mind Ra'rhuk vowed his undying allegiance towards the Ebon Blade’s cause. Ra'rhuk slowly became integrated more within the Horde, enlisted in their ranks as tasks and duty ordered him in that direction. His oath of fealty to serve the designs of yet again, another ruler. Quotes " One is more likely to believe an ‘onest mon’s one lie, than one is to believe a liar’s one truth. " " A dead mon 'as no 'ostage to give to fortune." " In a world ruled by deceit, truth is but a single weapon in a vast rebellion. " Trivia Ra'rhuk’s earned name is derived from Zim'rhuk ( The wise one ) the forgotten god of Wisdom. Ra'rhuk’s name meaning is: the Son of the wise one. Ra'rhuk at one time was a follower of the loa Rhunok, that is no longer the situation due to the obliteration of the loa from this plane of existence, and of his current state of being. Significant items on his person: All jewelry is hidden beneath his armor. He wears a totem bear claw charm necklace representing the bear that Ma'aret insisted that he wear to ’ Remember’. He wears a necklace of woven leather and beads with a white feather center piece given to him by Kevasha. Rock, wears an ankle bracelet made with sea glass, and small sea shells of turquoise and sea green in coloration, given to him by Jai'kanu. Life and death are the names of the blades that he typically carries. Hobbies: '''Black/silver smithing, as well as a farrier. He is known to make fine weapons, shields, armor and accessories for his allies. Relationship status: Perpetually single. '''Theme music; Audiomachine - Red Sorrow Audiomachine - Life Chronicles External Links Tumblr page— Bydeathbyblade.tumblr.com More art from Various Wonderful artists for Rock, and of Rock can be found here - rocksfanart.tumblr.com rp find me - https://rpfind.me/user/Rarhuk Category:Troll Category:Horde Death Knight